The present invention relates to a method for the multi-lane and multi-row application of labels on articles such as packages or the like, as well as to a device for implementing the method.
The labeling of articles, such as thermoformed packages, with the help of transverse lane labeling systems, is well known. The articles are guided here in parallel lanes, while the labels are dispensed with the help of a label dispenser from a backing film, which is disposed at the side of the lanes. The labels are then taken up by a conveyor belt, which is passed transversely over the lanes.
The labels are transferred from the conveyor belt to the articles by a suitable transfer device. For example, German patent DE 26 47 556 discloses a method, which has long been known and for which in each case a row of labels, which are taken up from the conveyor belt and kept in readiness over the lanes, are pressed downward by a pusher onto the articles or the packing film. Newer labeling systems, such as those shown, for example, in DE 102 28 243 or in DE 299 18 313, comprise a suction box, which is disposed over the conveyor belt and aspirates the labels, taken up at its underside, through openings in the conveyor belt with the help of reduced pressure.
With this construction, a high labeling output for multi-row packaging formats can be achieved only owing to the fact that the labeling unit of conveyor belt, suction box and label dispenser, after a row of labels is transferred from the conveyor belt to the articles, approaches the remaining individual package rows separately. At the conclusion of the application, when all label rows of a feeding advance have been applied, the labeling unit can be returned to its starting point. In the meanwhile, the packaging lanes carry out the next format advance. The conveyor belt takes up a new row of labels from the dispenser and the transferring cycle commences once more. Because of the distance covered by the labeling unit over the packaging lanes, the length of such labeling machines is appreciable due to the safety distances that must be maintained. In addition, large masses must be moved at high speed. This is disadvantageous for mechanical reasons. In this connection, the laying of the electrical cables is a further problem and accessibility to the moving parts becomes more difficult. The high hygiene requirements, which must be fulfilled by labeling machines involved in packaging food, are a further difficulty. In this connection, the use of exhaust ventilators with a high air throughput is disadvantageous in every case. Moreover, an automated, rapid and thorough cleaning of the suction box is desirable, but not readily possible.